


Purr

by stotchyscotch



Category: South Park
Genre: Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Petting, M/M, Phone Destroyer AU, Pillow Fights, Purring, also i didnt know how to end this, also kinda ooc maybe ??, also this is my first story here wow, imp tweek, theres only like one curse word so it p aight, this is a warmup for the creek story im gonna write, youth pastor craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stotchyscotch/pseuds/stotchyscotch
Summary: Imp Tweek sneaks into Craig's room to hang out.





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hello! This is first story here, nice. ;) Anyway, this is a warmup oneshot for the Imp!Tweek x Youth Pastor!Craig story I'm gonna write. This AU is M W A H,, G O L D E N I love demons and shit like that so Y E S
> 
> jaja thanks my dudes B)) til next time
> 
> enjoy this small fluff that i didnt bother to edit

The blue-clad boy lied on his bed, staring up at his phone with his chullo hat shielding his eyes, seemingly unfazed by the sounds coming from his window. He had been used to these sounds for a while now, and barely reacted when he heard the window opening, followed by feet entering his room.

“Hey Tweek”, he muttered in his nasally monotone voice, not yet bothering to take his gaze off his phone, even when new weight could be felt beside him on his bed.

“Hey Pastor!”, the new voice rang out, the two words finally drawing attention to the blue noirette, causing him to sit up. He looked at the creature on the bed next to him, the hellish creation he knew as Tweek, an imp. Tweek was sitting was sitting up on the bed with his legs crossed, at least as best as he could with those goat-like legs of his, furry and hoofed, with his spade-tipped tail curled to the side. His leathery bat-like wings were closed close to his body, trying to take up as little space as possible, his red horns that grew out on his temples stook out in contrast to his wild blond hair. The chullo-wearer couldn’t help but give a small frown to the imp, though quickly whipping it from his face before speaking.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Tweek? Just call me Craig.”

“Nngh! Sorry, Craig! I keep forgetting.” his body gave out quick twitches as he chuckled sheepishly, raising a clawed hand to gently tug at his hair. Craig quickly moved to remove the imp’s hand away from his hair, trying to stop him from pulling too harshly, his hand slightly brushing against Tweek’s hair.

“It’s fine, Tweek. Don’t worry about it.” Craig assured him, giving Tweek one of his small, rare smiles. He stared at his own hand for a bit, it’s nerves still firing off from how soft Tweek’s hair felt, despite just feeling it glaze across it for just a few seconds. Unconsciously, his hand moved back up towards his hair, tangling itself in the bright locks. Without thinking, he started petting and kneading the hair.

The imp left out a quiet, but audible “Gah!”, surprised by the strange actions of the other. He almost moved away, trying to escape the hand in his mane, but rather found himself sinking into the touch. His eyes fluttered closed as he melted into Craig’s hand, his mouth stretched into a smile as his tail flicked about like a cat. A rumble came from his throat, startling both boys.

“Did you just purr?”, he questioned as he tried to keep a state of composure, the barely noticable blush slightly giving him away. He hadn't yet remove the hand buried in hair, his body frozen in shock. Twitching and shaking could be felt under his grip.

“Ahh! I’m sorry, Craig! I couldn’t help it! Hnng! I-”

Craig didn’t say anything to the spazzy demon as he continued petting, successful silencing the imp, the fretting and tics being replaced with gentle purrs. The imp gently quivered as he rubbed into the hand, his tail moving gently with contentment. Craig couldn’t help but chuckle to himself, he was a youth pastor, currently sitting in his room, petting a creature of hell. His hand moved from his hair to under his chin, and began gently scratching the demon. The rumbles that emitted from Tweek grew louder, his wings relaxed, slightly drooping. This time, Craig let loose a full-blown laugh, it was uncharacteristic of him, but this was the most relaxed he had ever seen Tweek, who had snapped to attention at the sound.

A playful scowl appear on the imp’s face as he reached after to grab the pillow that sit against the headboard, frolicsomely hitting Craig with the cushion.

“Oh, piss off, Craig!”

They both giggled and laughed as Craig located another pillow to fight back with, ending up fighting each other until night, when Tweek left to allow Craig to sleep.

This was their cycle, and Craig liked it. Tweek often coming into Craig’s room via window at random times of the day, and living the young pastor at night.

He liked Tweek, despite meeting under strange circumstances, he couldn’t deny that he saw Tweek as his. He loved his imp.


End file.
